


Broken Rhythm

by ZebraPop



Category: Epic(2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Ronin centric, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraPop/pseuds/ZebraPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he catches a snatch of green and white on amber out of the corner of his eye, and no matter how many times it happens, he still turns his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rhythm

It hits him from behind most times, low and fast and right in his blind spot.

  
But sometimes he can see it coming, the onslaught of pained remembrance. And knows it's  usless to avoid the feeling; it only hits him harder when he's alone and vulnerable.

Feigning ignorance to your mind and heart is like setting a leaf to the mercy of the wind.

  
Little resistance guarantees a safe vogage even through the windiest of hollows, but fighting only offers an easier target for the brambles to pierce paper-thin skin.

Even on what is considered a good day, he sees her everywhere.

  
Every time he blinks, every time he shifts his gaze, there is one more thing than before that brings her back without the promise of permanent return.

  
He sees her in the busy smiles of the citizens she gave her life to protect.

  
He feels her butterfly-wing caress in the sweet whistle of wind over his cheek.

  
He swears he can hear the delicate notes of her laughter when only silence surrounds him in his solitude.

  
Her playful, mesmerizing eyes appear to him in the ravish of sunlight on the early morning, when everything turns a hue of gold riveled only by her heart.

  
Sometimes he catches a snatch of green and white on amber out of the corner of his eye, and no matter how many times it happens, he still turns his head.

  
It's funny to him, in an ironic sort of view, that it seems he can feel her comfort in times when the anguish she herself had wrought settels like a weight on his heart.

  
It's a weight he doesn't know how to purge. It encased his heart in iron as soon as he knew she was too far gone and hasn't lightened since, despite the expectations. 

(They all claim time heals wounds.)

(They're liars.)

  
Ronin knows he's a quite creature, often described as stoic, but this make him want to scream until his lungs give out and he's red in the face.

 He wishes he could scream until blue tinges his lips and the beat of his heart is steady no more.

  
It seems his heart can only produce a broken rhythm without hers to keep time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated to aspiring authors such as myself. (Might not get past aspiring honestly) Many thanks!


End file.
